Loving care
by Eliza-angel
Summary: The team had a really nasty case to solve and afterwards Abby is on the receiving end of some T LC... M for a reason!


_Disclaimer: Not mine...Well the idea was mine but the characters obviously are not. _

_A huge thank you to Finlaure for taking the time to beta. Hugs._

_Gabby_

_Rated: M_

_A/N: For those of you who read 'Head over Heels in trouble', I need to apologize to you. Not for the story but for the ending.  
_

_The last chapters are, well, not good. By now I have nightmares about them..._

_Now I'm thinking about rewriting the last chapters, or I try to work everything out in the sequel..._

_Oh I can't wait to find out what you think about the way I let the two surveillance agents suffer. Or what you think about Abby's payback for the dress and the wig Tony made her wear... *evil grin*_

_For now I leave you with this smutty one-shot!_

_Enjoy!_

Loving Care

The day had been one of those days you just wanted to forget.

At least that was what Abby planned to do.

Over the years she had seen a lot of evil things, which let her think she had seen it all. Apparently not.

The whole family of a navy officer, who currently was stationed overseas, had been slaughtered and ignited.

Fire fighters could kill the flames before the whole house had burnt down, but the amount of water didn't help the investigation, at all.

Possible evidence could have been destroyed that way. It had been Abby's task to find out if there had something survived the destructive forces of fire and water.

With the possible evidence she also received the crime scene picture.

The bloody mess Abby had seen on the crime scene pics were terrible to look at, they would have made the toughest throw up. So it wasn't really surprising that Tim had fought with the content of his stomach, or that Tony had been quite pale. Ziva, on the other hand, didn't show any signs other than a very determined facial expression.

And Gibbs? He fought with the reemerging feelings, which always appeared when someone's family got killed while the head of said family was serving his country.

While it became a little less hard after making peace with the past, those cases still brought back some painful memories for the beloved team-leader.

For Abby the most positive aspect of her job was that she usually didn't leave her sacred halls. She didn't have to see the evil up close, Abs saw everything through a filter. Photos, a two-dimensional copy, without having to face the smell the blood and the burnt flesh.

No Abby was the only one of the team who could block out the fact that someone had been killed. She could imagine it was just a puzzle, at least as long as she could concentrate on the work at hand.

She had learned to see the professional angle, the caffeine helped her to stay focused and Gibbs knew that, no wonder he made sure she had always supplies of her favorite drink.

After hours and hours of processing the evidence, finding a lead and thereby a suspect Abby's work was done.

Once she heard they had the guy in custody only one thought remained in her mind.

All she wanted to do was say 'good bye' to Gibbs and head home.

But of course when Abby had left, Gibbs still had been busy in the interrogation room, so instead of saying her good bye personally, the scientist left a short note and left the building with one repeating thought.

_Just home…_

Abby drove home quickly, in total silence.

Not letting her mind wander back to the case.

Such cases, like the one they had caught that day always left her somewhat on edge. Worried about Gibbs, sad about the poor innocent family who had to die, deeply overwhelmed about the pure evil in the world.

Those cases were a rarity, but for those rarities she had created a routine early in her career that helped her let go of it.

While Gibbs had his basement, boat, bourbon routine, Abby's was different.

Once such a case was over she drove home as fast as possible, locked the door and hoped the wave wouldn't hit her too hard when it arrived.

Her overworking, over thinking mind took control once there was nothing to focus on. Usually Abby managed to be home, behind a closed front door when the suppressed images came crushing back down on her.

Her imagination, more often than not, made sure she could smell what she could see on the pictures; in this case blood, burnt flesh and smoke.

Her remedy was simple.

To get rid of the tension and the imagined smell she ran a bath, instead of her usual shower she preferred after work.

A handful of scented candles were lit before she stripped down, placing the clothes into the washing machine right away. The last thing on the list was to switch on her CD-player, listening to music no one ever would hear her listening to. Something slow and calming.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes until the soaking started to help. The lavender bath oil finally started to calm her senses and her muscle turned from 'hard as a diamond' to 'hard as a less-hard-carbon-compound'.

After another 15 minutes of soaking she dried herself and walked bare to her bed.

Hoping against hope that the tense muscles would have vanished in the morning, she went to sleep.

That was a strange dream; she could swear the strong fingers she dreamed about would knead her flesh for real.

That moment the circling thumb found a knot at her neck, she moaned into the pillow, though a soft smile became visible.

_They are real…_

"I didn't expect you tonight." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Jethro smiled and continued with his task at hand without saying anything.

Finally over 30 minutes later, when her muscles were relaxed, he stretched out his equally nude body next to hers.

He had taken the liberty to jump into the shower, since he hadn't bothered to stop at home to do so.

The Goth couldn't help but smile when she felt his warm, soft skin pressed against her body.

Without moving anything but her head she turned to look into her man's icy-blue eyes.

The soft smile on his face increased to a full blown grin when he saw her darkened pupils, as her body reacted to his plain nudeness.

Maybe the massage had worked its part too, he thought while letting his fingertips wander up and down her spine.

"Are you okay Abs?" She nodded, enjoying the tenderness of his fingertips.

"You are always too worried about me Jethro."

He laughed softly, "No, I'm not worried enough it seems." He had noticed the bathtub and the candles and put two and two together.

She turned her body a little but only so far that Gibbs could still reach her back, while Abby in turn, let her fingertips wander tenderly over his chest, tracing the muscles.

Minutes passed in which both just looked at each other lovingly, never stopping the movements of their hands.

Eventually Gibbs pulled her on top of him, guiding her lips to his by slightly giving soft pressure to the hand that had landed on her neck.

Not that he had needed to persuade the Goth in anyway, she was more than willing to participate.

Their lips met for a tender kiss, before she let him deepen the kiss she lifted the upper part of her body a little, to be able to look into his eyes without squinting.

"I missed our lunch-date today."

"Me too." He answered softly while letting his hands stroke over her back, down and up again.

Before Gibbs had a chance to follow his impulse to pull her down, Abby relaxed again, bringing her head down to continue what they had started.

She loved his kisses more than anything else.

No, that wasn't true, she loved him more than anything else, but once he started to kiss her like that she knew she would fly not much later.

Abby's hands wandered down his sides and while one stayed there the other hand snuck between their bodies, teasing his lower abdomen before stroking over the pulsating hardness between his legs.

When her fingers brushed over his sensitive flesh he couldn't help but groan into her mouth.

He had reached that state of arousal about five minutes into massaging her tensed back.

Who could blame him? The ongoing sighs and moans would cause any man the same trouble.

Not that Jethro complained, after all he was a man, but at this state he was ready to burst any second if her hands kept on moving and that was something he hadn't in mind for the night.

He stilled the movement of her hand with his, before he turned them around in one smooth motion; his lips nibbling on the skin of her neck while once the roles were reversed it was his hand stroking its way south.

A long drawn-out moan escaped her lips as his fingers parted her folds, submerging into the hot, wet and more than ready center.

Her muscles involuntary contracted around his teasing finger, showing him how close she already was.

By now able to read about every 'bed-room' face of her love, she knew she was in for it when the evil, teasing, grin appeared on his face.

Seconds later she felt his thumb stroke hard over the bundle of nerves, matching the rhythm of the finger teasing her inner walls.

Abby couldn't help it, this one movement of his thumb let her body arch into his. Her nails dug into the muscles of his back. Another flick of his thumb and she fell over the edge, contracting around his finger, on and on.

His lips grazed her skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses downwards from her neck, over her breast, gently sucking the peak in, before moving on, downward to her belly button.

When his mouth finally replaces his fingers, Abby had calmed down noticeably.

Not for long though, his circling tongue made sure of that.

Building up layer for layer of passion 'till Abby reached the peak of lust for a second time, flying a little higher before coming down to earth again.

With a small grin on his face, Jethro moved his body up again until his upper body leveled with hers. With his forearms on each side of her body and his hands under her shoulder blades he looked into the shining eyes of his love. Content that nothing from the sorrow was left on the beautiful face, he lowered his head and softly kissed her lips.

Abby's arms crossed behind his neck keeping him close while responding in kind to the tenderness.

Automatically her legs crossed behind his hip, pulling him closer.

Before he entered her in one slow movement he broke the kiss and whispered: "I love you, Abs."

"I love you too, my silver haired-fox."

Their lips met again. Soft, long drawn kisses that accompanied the slow movements of their hips.

There was no rush, instead they build up the passion slowly. Soft kisses. Teasing nibbling of skin. Loving strokes, over his back and along her side.

The urgency grew and soft kisses turned heated again, movements took on speed as they worked towards the blissful moment lurking on the horizon.

Grinning at her love, she knocked his arm that held him steady from squishing her away and turned them around, seconds later Abby was on top, taking him deeper inside of her.

There might be some men who didn't like to lose the upper hand, but he wasn't one of them, at least in the bedroom.

Watching her breast bounce up and down with her movement, sent a jolt to his groin, so did the fact that Abby knew what she did.

With every movement up and down she changed the angle ever so slightly, bringing them both an additional pleasure.

The rocking of her pelvis, the subtle movements of her hips bringing him deeper into her, and closer to the edge.

His hands on her hips holding her steady while her movements became more urgent and erratic.

For the third time that night Abby was about to find her release.

She needed just a little more.

"Gibbs, please."

He knew what she wanted and he was happy to oblige.

His hand moved to their joined bodies, stroking over the nub of nerve endings again. Twice was enough to push her over the edge, taking him with her. Losing control caused by the intensity of his own release, he gripped her hip hard enough to leave marks, her digging nails on his chest did the same.

Neither cared.

Wave after wave of pleasure ran through their bodies.

For Abby it was almost too much to take, oversensitive from the previous encounters that night she was on the verge of passing out.

Unable to hold herself somewhat upright, her muscles gave in and Abby landed panting for air on top of him. Not able to move a limb she stayed the way she collapsed, one arm trapped between their sweaty body the other one next to his side. His hands rested against her waist, not moving an inch.

Both enjoying the blissful aftershocks of their union.

Before Abby was completely in the land of dreams she mumbles some which Gibbs deciphered as 'I love you'.

Just enough energy left, he lifted his head, kissed the top of hers and fumbled for the blanket to place over them.

A fraction of a minute later he had followed her into a peaceful sleep.

Fin.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
